new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk Hogan
'Hulk Hogan '''is a very popular and quotable wrestler, who appears as the 3rd fighter in Throw Some Lawl Back 'At Em. Entrance Motorcyclemania Hogan drives a motorcycle from the sky, landing onto the stage. Special Attacks Neutral B: Yapapi Hulk Hogan will take out a pie. There are two methods Hogan can use this Yapapi for. * Hold B down, Hogan eats the Yapapi, and his speed and hit power strengthens for 3 seconds. However, the opponent can ruin his meal by throwing an object at it, harming Hogan in double. * Tap B twice, Hogan throws Yapapi like a frisbee, working as a projectile move. Hogan can also make enemies stuck in a wall by making the yapapi collide with opponents from at least a few steps away from one. Side B: Mouth of the South Hogan sends his most loyal admirer to madly run forward, exploding upon collision. It might be a tough attack, but it can be cancelled by receiving a special attack. Jimmy doesn't know the concept of turning either, so if he meets a wall he'll keep running until he explodes automatically. Up B: Wrecking Ball Hulk Hogan gets on a wrecking ball and rides it forward. Hogan will kick the opponent if he gets in contact with one on it, dragging them if they're hit halfway. Hogan can also jump off it, helping him reach higher and avoid sudden pits. However, it's not a very recommendable move to use, because it's slow and if the ball collides with aerial attacks or a hazard, it breaks, giving massive damage to Hogan. Down B: Leg Drop Hogan will drop downwards on his leg, having a tiny bit of lag getting back up. Hogan's iconic burial move can knock down a standing opponent regardless of their stance. If Hogan manages to catch a jumping opponent with the leg drop, it deals double the damage. If Hogan perfectly executes a taunt before dropping the leg, he can not only cause more damage, but he can also ''break through entire platforms. Final Smash: Fingerpoke of Doom Before performing his Final Smash, the music begins to play, Hogan shouts "I'M GONNA ENTERTAIN YA!", the lightning strikes Hogan, changing his clothes to all-black, and says "HOLLYWOOD STYLE!", Hulk Hogan then will walk forward until he collides with an opponent, then gently pokes them, instantly KOing them. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAH" KOSFX2: "SON OF A BITCH" Star KOSFX: "DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Screen KOSFX: "I'M GONNA CALL" Taunts Up: *Flexes* Sd: *Squishes Plush Toy* "Always go swimming, with a buddy!" Dn: "I'M THE BADDEST, MAMMA JAMMA, IN THIS COMPANY BROTHER" Victory Options + Failure 1. *Rips Off Shirt and Flexes* 2. *Holds Paper* "OBSERVE THIS, BROTHER" 3. *Looks Up and Smiles towards Opponent* Failure/Clap: *Looks-off at winner* Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: * Up: Points a fork upwards while shouting "PASTAMANIA" * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: Rides a monster truck forward. * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: Juggles opponent around as he sings the Japanese Commercial tune. * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Wrestlers Category:Human Category:Real People Category:WWE Category:Youtube Poop Category:Playable Character Category:70's Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Space Ghost Coast to Coast Category:Hero Category:American Category:Actors Category:Bait-and-Punish